


Lips of an Angel

by Hp2285



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp2285/pseuds/Hp2285
Summary: The trade fell through and he's still a Padre. Ginny's arm has healed during the off season. He's agreed to work on his marriage with Rachel, but is his heart still in it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short snippet after hearing Hinder’s “Lips of an Angel” this morning...

Mike visited her in the hospital once. If Rachel hadn’t asked him not to, he would’ve went every day. He talked with her once more at the Sander’s holiday barbeque. Rachel was quick to usher him back home though, citing ‘an early interview’ she had the next morning. It was probably for the best, what kind of man ignores his wife in the backyard while he offers Ginny Baker the natural Grape soda he found at the wine shop on the way over? What kind of man agrees to work on his marriage when he knows neither of their hearts are still in it? What kind of man is counting down the days until he can retire from the sport he’s loved his entire life, the sport that cost him his marriage, cost him his knees, just so he’s no longer a teammate of Ginny Baker, instead, simply, a man? 

The same kind that picks up his phone for a drunken Ginny Baker at 2am, and again a few nights later. And again tonight. He’s laid back on the sofa, keeping his voice low as to not wake a sleeping Rachel upstairs. 

“Rook, Jones’ pitches were never over 80mpg and hardly ever hit!”

“That’s true but Perry rivals Mays and Alexander and he was only a Padre for a year- end of argument, Old Man.”

“Ha. There’s never an end to an argument with you, Baker. Never.”

“Well Lawson, that’s ‘cause you’re usually wrong.”

Mike grunted and she accepted the pregnant pause that followed.

“You have no idea,” he finally replied, barely audible. “We should try to get some sleep before the ride tomorrow,” he said. 

“Yeah since old men find it difficult to sleep on a 5hr bus ride.”

“When their pitcher has an elbow in his side and still manages to drool down his leg, yeah, us old men find it impossible to sleep on the bus,” he jibed back. 

“Night, Lawson.”

“Night, Baker.”


End file.
